


Star Wars: Episode XI- The Lost Bloodlines

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Second Sequel Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: After three years of war, the Republic has the upper hand over the Warlord and his allies. Determined to save Rey, John Smith heads to the Unknown Regions with Finn, Poe Dameron, and Rose Tico to uncover the ancient ruins of the Sith Empire and unleash a possible ally. Within the Warlord's starship, Rey is tortured by Commodus' lust for his victim's pain. However, Rey soon gets help from a long lost legend: Revan, the savior, the conqueror, the hero, the villain, and the most powerful relic of the Old Republic.





	1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 

 

STAR WARS: EPISODE XI

THE LOST BLOODLINES

 

The REPUBLIC is winning. The WARLORD is near

the point of defeat. After three years of war,

he has been pushed to the edges

of the UNKNOWN REGIONS.

 

Leading the charge is POE DAMERON at the planet

of FELUCIA, to destroy the last remnants of  the

Warlord's armored regiments, to lead to the

final victory to win the war.

 

JOHN SMITH, a man out of time, is troubled by

dreams of REY and SASHA WREN as they are

daily tortured by LORD COMMODUS, the Warlord's

military general. Though he will soon have a

visitor who has been lost to history...


	2. Chapter 2

Republic tanks, speeders, and soldiers broke through the tree lines of Felucia as they headed into battle with the Warlord's armored divisions. X-wings and Y-wings flew over dropping plasma bombs and photon torpedoes on the enemy base, with Poe Dameron leading the charge in the air and Finn and his fleet handle the Warlord's armada in the atmosphere. On the ground, elite soldiers of the Warlord, clothed in black robes and armor, activated their crimson lightsabers as the Republic soldiers were going to meet their end.

Suddenly, a Republic transport ship broke off from its formation and plummeted to the ground, landing between the soldiers on both sides. When the door opened, a figure walked out, clad in a gray jumpsuit with a long black cloak and hood over his head. He raised his head to reveal his face with a beard, mustache, clean-shaven cheeks, and eyes as blue as sapphire. He activated his weapon: a lightsaber with an indigo colored blade. Behind him were many others in Jedi robes of brown, white, and gray, who activated their lightsabers of blue, green, purple, and yellow. For the next twenty minutes, lightsabers clashed together as the Warlord's elite soldiers were all killed and the base left in smoke and ash.

"Poe, this is Smith," he said. "The base is ours now. Help Finn with the armada."

"Copy that," Poe said.

Smith sighed as he felt his back stiff up a little. He sat down on a destroyed tank to relax.

"Master Smith, are you okay?" asked one of the Jedi.

"Not really, no," Smith answered. "But it isn't anything serious. My body is just going through a brief aging session. It happens nearly ever fifteen to twenty years since I got tested for a super soldier experiment."

"How old are you again?"

"Old enough to probably be your great-grandfather. And his, his, hers, definitely hers, and possibly that guy's father."

An hour later, the Warlord's armada withdrew from the planet. Poe made his way back as soon as the armada left.

Poe walked up with Finn and said, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine in a few days." Smith sighed. "Over there, by the hillside. That is where I was when it happened."

"Order 66?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, where I saw Aayla Secura gunned-down by her own troops. I knew something was off that day, but I- I didn't see it coming." He sighed. "That day still haunts my dreams at night." His expression changed as he got up and seemed to look around. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Poe asked.

"It's a presence I haven't felt since-" Smith ran toward the tree line and vanished inside.

"Smith!" Finn and Poe said in unison. They followed suite and after wondering around in the trees, they came to a clearing and saw Smith standing in the open.

"He is here," Smith said.

"The Warlord? Commodus?" asked Finn.

"No, an old friend."

Suddenly, the figure of a man covered in an aurora of blue showed itself.

"Revan, I knew it was you," Smith said.

"Hello, Smith," said Revan. "Its been a long time."

"Indeed. Why are you here on Felucia?"

"I am here to give a warning. Don't raise your hopes of victory so high yet. The Warlord has more tricks to perform. You must go to Korriban."

"Korriban? The home of the Sith Empire? Why?"

"You will find Corla Fared. She will give you aid in ending this eternal war."

"War has been raging for three years," Poe said. "No war can possibly last for all time."

"This war, which began with me four thousand years ago, is just a series of battles of many other wars: the Clone Wars, the First and Second Galactic Civil Wars, the Jedi Civil War, and the Mandalorian War. This war will finish what I started."

Revan vanished into the force.

Finn said, "Who is Corla Fared?"

"Corla Fared is the Jedi Exile," Smith explained. "She was one of Revan's must trusted followers, but when he turned to the dark side for a time, she abandoned him and the Jedi. She would later reunite with Revan and preserve him for three hundred years while he suffered extreme torment by the Sith after she died."

"Where is Korriban?" Poe asked.

"Same place the Warlord is going: the Unknown Regions. You are very welcomed to come with me."

"I'll stay with the fleet. I'll join you as soon as I find the Warlord's flagship."

"I'll go with you," Finn said.

"And me too," someone said. She showed herself to them and Finn cringed by seeing her.

"Okay, didn't see this coming," Smith said.

"Hello, Rose," Finn said. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great, thank you," Rose said. "Listen, you need an engineer for this. Korriban is far behind enemy lines and it will cost you a lot of fuel."

Smith was silent for a few seconds and said, "Okay."

"What?" Finn shouted.

"Trust me on this," Smith whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequence at the beginning was inspired by the Old Republic trailer named Deceived.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey screams could be heard through the corridors of Commodus' command ship. Of all the prisoners there, whether they be prisoners of war, Jedi tormented for information or tempted to join the Warlord, her screams weren't muffled by her tormentors.

"You know," Commodus said as he turned of the torturing device which let out a hundred volts of electricity. "Some people will get bored of doing the same thing daily for three years. Me," he chuckled. "I could do this for all time. Now, I could just kill you, but where is the fun and joy in that?" He leaned into Rey's face, smelling her hair, and running his cheek across hers. "When my master gives me full reign to do whatever I want with you, I will not hold back. You might not enjoy it, but I will." He left Rey in the dark with a look of disgust on her face.

Rey slopped down, with what she had left of her arms and legs restrained by her bonds, as she determined not to let her emotions take over her actions. Three years of torment and she felt she was abandoned by her friends. She held on to hope for so long, but now felt she was forgotten.

"Finn, where are you?" she said. "Why haven't you found me, your friend. Don't you love me?"

"Don't give up hope, Rey," a voice said. "Your friends haven't forgotten you and Finn does indeed love you. Or are you the one who has forgotten them and their love for you?"

"Who's there?" Rey asked. The figure of a man in a blue aurora appeared. "Who are you?"

"I am Revan," he said. "Hero, villain, savior, conqueror, Jedi, Sith; I am all of these and none."

"Wait, the same Revan of the Revanites?"

"The group who follow my teachings, whose goals are to maintain the balance of the force? Yes, but it seems things are different here in this universe. The Revanites here are long gone."

"Why are you here?"

"To keep you alive," he said as he put his hand on Rey's cheek. Ten seconds later, she felt like a massive weight was lifted off her back. "I will return soon. Remember me." As he went back into the force, he said, "There are times when tears are seen as a sign of strength and not weakness."

Rey thought for a moment on Revan's words and then let her tears fall to the ground as she let three years of grief and pain feel her heart.

 

***

 

Commodus felt the Warlord's presence, as if he requested a talk. He lowered himself onto one knee and activated the communication device as the Warlord appeared via hologram, his face covered by the shadow of his hood.

"You called me, my lord," Commodus said.

"Give the order to all our ships to head to the Chiss Ascendancy," the Warlord said. "We will regroup and await the arrival of the Republic fleet and destroy them."

"But won't the Chiss retaliate?"

"With Thrawn long gone into the next life, the Chiss won't be as hard to conquer. You don't seem very happy. Why?" There was a moment of silence. "Ah, the girl. You long to have her. Well, as I have told you, she is to be untouched until I say so. Do you question my orders, my young apprentice?"

"No, my lord, never."

"We shall see. Also, dispatch a regiment of my best elites to the planet Korriban. I sense Smith will be going there soon."

The communication severed. Commodus let out a force pulse from his body, as everything around him flew all over the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After four hours of space travel on the Millennium Falcon, Smith, Finn, and Rose stopped on Manaan, a water planet on the edge of the Unknown Regions. They made reservation to a rented apartment.

"Manaan," Smith said. "It has been years since I have been here."

"You know this place?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, during my running from the Empire before I joined the Ghost crew."

"Hera Syndulla's ship?"

"One and the same."

"What else do you know about this place?"

"Revan was here before also. It was here that a map lead to the Star Forge."

"What is the Star Forge?"

"A weapon that you should be happy is destroyed and the Warlord can't use against us. 'cause if it wasn't, we would be the ones running instead." Smith leaned forward. "What happened between you and Finn?"

"And how would you know or care?"

"Because in an alternate reality, you were killed by Kylo Ren instead of getting off Snoke's ship alive and seeing where you and Finn would go from there."

Rose was silent for a moment. She regained her composer and said, "It didn’t go anywhere. What we had, it was for a moment. We decided to just be friends. Besides, he like Rey more than me. He always pining for her, so...”

"No."

"What?"

"It was jealousy. It wasn’t pinning, whatever that means, but jealousy. You let your jealousy keep you from continuing with what you could of had.”

"And you think he would even have a chance with a Jedi?"

"Well, last time I saw them in my universe, their marriage was in good shape, so..."

"Wait, their marriage?"

A noise was heard outside the apartment. Smith and Rose found Finn in a fight with seven thugs with blasters.

"All residents must pay a toll," one of the thugs said. "So, pay up."

"Hey, I'm just passing through," said Finn.

"Nonetheless," another thug said as he punched Finn in the stomach. "You have to pay."

Rose was about to step forward, but Smith stopped her.

"I'll handle this," he said.

He quickly knocked out six of the thugs and penned the seventh to the wall with his lightsaber's blade tip just inches from the thug’s forehead.

"If you ever come here again; in fact, you go anywhere in this city, preying on innocent people, I will find you. When I do, I will rip your arms off, then your legs, and then your face right of your head. You understand?"

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm only human." He punched the wall and revealed the hole he made. "Just upgraded."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, now you ask the right question. 'Smith' will suffice."

He turned his head and turned back with the points of his fingers on the thugs chest.

"By the way, you ever heard of the One Inch Punch?"

He did the punch before the thug could answer, sending him into a wall.

"Are you done?" Rose asked.

"For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a little brainstorming for this chapter.
> 
> Also, the scene were Smith intimidates the thugs was partly inspired by the scene at the end of Venom.


	5. Chapter 5

On Csilla, the home world of the Chiss Ascendancy, Commodus wasted no time in persuading the Chiss to join the Warlord's ranks.

"My dear friends whose names I have given up pronouncing," Commodus said. "The Republic is quickly pushing its way through the borders of the Unknown Regions in order to put you under their rule. Fought with us and we will protect your way of life. Refuse, you die."

"Much like the Republic, you and your master are as much outsiders as the Republic," said one of the Chiss. "Why would we let an outsider give us orders?"

Fighting back a smile, Commodus said, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." He activated his lightsaber, launched it at the Chiss, and grabbed it back. "Does anyone else need some help to understand what I just said?" No one replied. "Good. Now, prepare yourselves. You must be ready for war."

Afterward, Commodus contacted his ship. "Set the armada in the shadow of the planet. We will be a surprise for the Republic."

"What of the prisoners?" an officer asked.

"Leave them on the ship. Except the girl. I would like to see how the Chiss torture their prisoners. I might like what I see."

 

***

 

Finn had trouble sleeping. His mind was singularly focused on Rey, his friend that he hadn't seen in over three years. As the days rolled by, the chances of her being alive still lowered every day.

"You know," a voice said. Finn looked up and saw Smith awake. "If you keep focus on Rey, even during your sleep time, you'll soon fill guilty about what happened in the arena."

"I know," Finn said. "But I-"

"You fill there is little chance that Rey is still alive."

"Yes."

"When you meet Rey for the first time, what was your mind set?"

"Just finding BB-8, getting the map to Skywalker to the Resistance, and hiding from the First Order."

"How about when you were on Takodona, what then?"

"Hid from the First Order and, if possible, take Rey with me, if she wanted to come."

"When Kylo Ren took her, what then?"

"I felt the need to save her at any cost."

"When you woke up from your coma, what then?"

"Find Rey and keep her safe."

"Now, answer me this: how far are you will to go and save Rey this time?"

"To the ends of the galaxy, beyond the edges of the galaxy, and across the stars."

Smith smiled. "'Loyalty to the end' is one of the greatest attributes of love, second to sacrifice."

He walked out of the room to leave Finn to think.

"What were you and Finn talking about," Rose said as Smith closed the door.

"Giving Finn some advice so he'll sleep more easier tonight," Smith said. "He'll need it so we can use his help to end this war."

"We will win the war, but not by killing the things we hate, but by saving the things we love."

Smith turned around with a look of confusion on his face. "What twisted mind taught you that twisted idea?"

"Excuse me?"

"Death is a part of war and sacrifice is sometimes necessary to save the ones you love." Smith walked to his quarters and said, "Consider my words." And with that, the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'll be taking a short break from this for a while so I can get a draft of another story posted before it is deleted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Had to change a few things in the previous story and added somethings to my original plan for this chapter.

"Just spoke to Poe," Finn said. "They're heading toward the Chiss Ascendancy."

"When will Poe be joining us?" Smith asked.

"He said that he just started his way to Korriban with the map you gave him."

"Who did he leave in command of the fleet?" Rose asked.

"Commander Wexley is in command until we get back."

"Lets hope he get there soon," Smith said. "Because we are here now."

The Millennium Falcon jumped out of hyperspace and the planet of Korriban shot into view. They landed near a large structure in a plateau with statues at the entrance.

"So, this is Moriband?" Rose asked.

"Korriban." Smith said.

"What?"

"It's pronounced 'Kor-ri-ban."

"What's the difference?"

"They're two different planets. Everyone remembers Moriband, but Korriban has been forgotten by everyone, including the Sith. This was the original home of the Sith Empire, but left for unknown reasons."

"Then how do you remember it?"

"In my universe, Korriban isn't forgotten." Smith stopped, put out his right arm, and closed his eyes. "That is strange."

"What is it?"

"There is a presence of light here, but so much darkness surrounds it." Smith used the force to open the door in the structure. "Wait outside for Poe. There are somethings that you would fail to overcome in there." He entered and closed the door behind him. He activated his communicator and asked, "Finn, can you hear me?"

"Hear you, load and clear," Finn replied.

"Good. Let's leave an open link."

Smith activated his lightsaber and brighten the blade to see around him. He looked at a set of different paths and walked down the middle one. He found numerous statues on both the left and right in a massive hall.

"This is a tomb," he said. "I don't know any of these Sith Lords." He walked toward a broken statue and observed the remains. "But you I recognize." He noticed a black mist with red particles going past his feet. "What is this?"

The figure of a mutated body clad in armor appeared out of the statue and floated five feet away from Smith.

"Why do you wake us from our slumber?" it asked.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Smith asked. He turned and noticed eight more figures, each resembling a statue in the hall. "Never mind."

"Why are you here?"

"To find a friend of a friend. Where is Corla Fared?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"I don't know them nor do I care to, but I know you. Darth Malak, the ancient Sith Lord and apprentice of Darth Revan."

"You know of Revan?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then you know of what became of both of us?"

"You betrayed him, he killed you, he went insane, and the rest is a history long lost to time."

"All, but his bloodline is forgotten."

"Well, he saw his descendants from three centuries after his time, but afterwards..."

"They still, even today, haven't forgotten it."

"In my universe, his bloodline ended long before my time. The Revanites are the only ones keeping his legacy alive."

"But this is not your universe, is it?"

"I admit that it isn't ."

"So, be gone from here."

"Well, to be honest, you guys and gals are dead, your souls, if you ever had one, are suffering in hell, and you aren't real, so..." he unleashed a massive force wave and destroyed the figures around him. "...be gone." He felt pain surge through him and fell to the floor. "Slow breathes, slow breathes," he whispered. He got up and saw an open door behind Malak's statue and a light from inside.

"Smith, do you copy?" Finn asked through the communicator.

"What's wrong?" Smith asked.

"We got a problem."

 

***

_Five minutes earlier..._

 

Poe landed the transporter and greeted Finn and Rose, with six others on board.

"So, this is Korriban?" Poe asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I have that feeling, too."

"Hey, Poe," Rose said. "What's that the landing gear is on?"

Poe moved some dirt away and pulled out a skeletal hand.

"I think I landed the ship in a graveyard," he said.

They heard some growling sound, but couldn't tell from where or what was making it.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers was dragged away by something.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Poe said. "I didn't get a good look at it."

Another soldier was suddenly taken as well.

"Did you see it?" Poe asked.

"No, it's like the creature has some camouflage to-" the soldier was dragged off right then.

"Come together," Poe ordered.

"Smith, do you copy?" Finn asked through the communicator.

"What's wrong?" Smith asked.

"We got a problem. There are some kind of creatures that have a form of camouflage and they've already killed three people."

"Did you find a skeleton in the ground?"

"There was a skeletal hand under the landing gear."

"Oh, no, you didn't. I think you disturbed a burial ground and the defense system has been activated."

"And these creatures are said defense?"

"Hssiss, deadly creatures of Korriban, feeding on the essence of the dead here. Don't trust your eyes. Find them with your other senses."

The group followed Smith advice and fend of the hssiss.

"How much longer will you be?" Finn asked. "We need to leave and save Rey."

"Patience, lover boy, patience," Smith said jokingly. "I won't be very long now."

 

***

 

Smith entered and found a room with a cryo chamber with the body of a woman inside.

"So, you aren't dead after all," Smith said.

"No, but she isn't," a voice said.

Smith turned, activated his lightsaber, and saw a woman in a blue aurora.

"Corla Fared, it's you."

"Yes, John Smith, it is I."

"I don't understand. If you're dead, than who is this?"

"This is Visas Marr, a follower of mine who was with me until Malachar V. I placed her in this cryo chamber to preserve her until you needed her."

"Until I needed her?"

"When I died, I saw you and her, side-by-side, fighting the darkness of your time. I saw the burnt corpse of a Mandalorian in your arms and your tears fall on her cheeks. I saw you and a dark presence engaged in battle as the ship you are on plunges toward a barren planet of sand. I saw-"

"Do not tell me anymore. I don't like spoilers, thank you very much." Smith sighed. "So, how do I get her out of this thing?"

"Trust the force. Let it guide your hands."

Smith closed his eyes, put out his hand, and focused on every part of the chamber. Soon, gears moved and steam came out of the chamber.

"It will take five minutes for her to thaw. Listen carefully, for I will not repeat this: you must help Rey. Not just to heal, but to over come her fear and loneliness. She will find love in one close to her, who has followed her from Jakku to the Colosseum and yearns to save her and he will."

"One question: what is Rey to Revan?"

"More than you know," Corla said as she vanished. "Godspeed, John Smith."

"Where you have told me that I'm heading for," Smith said as the chamber opened up. "I'll be needing God more than ever before."


	7. Chapter 7

Commodus was alone in his chamber. He could fell the pain that Rey was going through on Csilla.

He sensed the Warlord nearby. He stared out his window and saw the Emperor's Labyrinth pop into view. He activated his communications and a hologram of the Warlord, face hidden in shadow, appeared.

"I see you have been busy," the Warlord said. "My elites have reported that Smith has left Korriban and is heading here."

"You knew he would come?" Commodus asked.

"Felt, not knew. Get the Mandalorian and bring her to my ship. I have plans to give her back to Smith."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, o ye of little faith. All will be revealed in time." The hologram vanished.

Commudus angrily turned his communications back on. "Captain, get the Mandalorian."

 

***

 

In route to Csilla, Smith and the others placed Visas Marr in a med pod for treatment.

"Something is wrong with her eyes," Rose said.

"In what way?" Finn asked.

"She has no eyes."

"There is a reason," Smith said. "Her people are born without eyes. They rely on the force to see the world around them. She is unfortunately the last of her people."

"So, Corla Fared is dead," Poe said. "We have a four thousand year old woman in there, and there is the possibility that Sacha may die."

"Yeah," Finn said. "Makes a rescue attempt seem pointless to a degree."

"Who is Sacha?" Rose asked.

Smith turned to Poe and Finn and made a gesture that said for them to leave. When they left, he said, "Sacha is my wife."

"Oh," Rose said. "I didn't know. Why would you not tell me?"

"You never asked who all we were going to save."

"We were going to save Rey."

"I never said we were only going to save Rey."

"I guess you and her have been together since you left your home world."

"Sacha is from Mandalore, of Clan Wren. We have been married for thirty some years and I'm hundred and five years old, little girl."

"Is she the first woman who you cared for?"

"There were two others before her. My first wife, Caroline, or Carol to her loved ones. She died in a raid during a war between my world and another world in the same system. The other was Jedi Knight Aayla Secura before and during the Clone Wars of another reality. Plus, I saved her from drowning on Kamino during a raid and I gave her part of the oxygen in my lungs."

"How does that work? You giving half the oxygen in your lung?"

"Lungs. I was born with two lungs, fully functional and in working order."

"But how would you give her the oxygen under water without-"

Smith pushed his lips out and made a noise with them.

"Oh, I see. Did you and her marry?"

"No, we didn't. Had she lived, maybe we would, but I'll never know for sure."

A beeping came from the console nearby.

"What is it, Poe?" Smith asked.

"We're coming in on Csilla," Poe answered.

"Copy that."

The ship jumped out of light speed and come into view of Csilla and what was left of the Republic fleet.

"What happened?" Finn said.

"The fleet has been destroyed," Poe said.

"No, dismantled," Smith said. "There are no marks of blaster fire. The Warlord pulled them apart with the force, piece by piece."

"How?" Rose asked. " There was over fifty ships in the fleet. There is no way a single Sith could do all this."

Smith turned to Rose and said, "Who said he was a Sith and alone?"

"What do we do now?" Poe asked.

"Have the soldiers take Visas back to Republic space, Finn and Rose will go down and save Rey and other prisoners of war, and Poe and I will sneak on the Warlord's ship and save Sacha and others there."

"Alright, lets do this," Poe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Had to make a late addition to the chapter.
> 
> Just to clarify, the part with Smith and Aayla Secura was based on some legend comics set during the Clone Wars, which you can possible find at a Barnes & Noble near you. The comics, under the Clone Wars collection Vol. 1 by Marvel Comics, is were the story comes from, just some minor changes, of course.
> 
> And, next time, the twist. It won't be enough to overshadow the 'I am your father' moment in The Empire Strikes Back, but won't be lazy as whatever the twist was in The Last Jedi.


	8. Chapter 8

On board the Emperor's Labyrinth, Smith and Poe arrived on the bridge with their hands cuffed.

"How did you talk me into this?" Poe asked.

"You asked, I answered, and we agreed," Smith said. "As simple as it gets."

"John Smith and Poe Dameron," a voice said. "Welcome aboard the Emperor's Labyrinth."

"Who was that?" Poe asked.

"The Warlord," Smith said. "He is here."

A door opened and out came a man covered in black, his face hidden by a tight mouth piece and googles over the eyes.

"How long has it been, John? Ten, Twelve years?"

"Fourteen, actually."

"I'm glad you are here. I'm going to give you, not just your wife, but..." A screen activated and showed Finn and Rose captured by Commodus. "...also your friends and Rey."

Commodus angrily exclaimed, "But you promised-"

"I lied, you perverted bastard."

"But-"

Commodus was cut off by an officer who whispered something to him. In response, Commodus activated his lightsaber and cut down the officer in a fit of rage.

"Huh, and I thought Darth Caedus needed anger management," Smith said with surprise.

"Same," the Warlord said. "What is the matter?"

"The girl has escaped," Commodus said.

The Warlord looked at Smith and said one word: "Revan."

 

***

 

_Ten minutes earlier..._

 

Rey was in pain more than ever. She was at the point of giving up and dying right there.

"Rey," said Revan as he appeared. "It is time to go."

"Leave me alone," Rey said in ignorance.

"Your friends need you. They are here. They came here to rescue you, but now they need you to rescue them."

Rey slowly raised her head and said, "They came for me?"

"Yes, and you must go now."

Rey's restraints deactivated and she fell, but stop short of hitting the ground. Revan gently lowered her down with the force.

"Stay still. This might hurt."

For the next two minutes, metal parts from all over the room floated around with the movements of Revan's hands, ending with Rey standing in the room with a new set of robotic arms and legs.

"One more thing," Revan said. He placed his hand on Rey's shoulder and healed her wounds. Rey sighed in relief. "Furthermore,..." he said as he opened a drawer in the wall. Rey looked and found a clean outfit of different colors and two lightsabers, hers and a secondary one, and a mask. She placed on the outfit and the helmet, pulled the hood over her head, opened the door, and activated the lightsabers, one yellow and one red, just as the guards looked inside.

"We need backup," one of the guards said into a com. "NOW!" he shouted as the lightsabers were thrown toward him.

 

***

 

The Warlord laughed with glee and said, "See, this why I love your brilliance, you magnificent bastard."

"You are talking about me, right?" Smith asked.

The Warlord's laughs softened and brief sighs followed. "You told them about me?"

"Everything about you being insane and feeding on the essence of people who die in war."

The Warlord scoffed. "Boring. Tell them something they don't know."

"Like what?"

"Like this," he said as he revealed his face to Poe.

Poe stared in shock as he looked into the blood red eyes of the Warlord. "Smith, why does the Warlord look like you?"

Smith sighed. "Because he is me. He is my dark essence. The Sith inside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below this chapter and give me all the love/hate of this twist.
> 
> 5/28/19: just a heads up, I won’t be posting any new chapters for a while, because my computer needs fixing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me give you my back story," the Warlord said to the confused Poe. "My life began in the Clone Wars. After Aayla Secura was killed during Order 66, Smith destroyed a Republic base and killed all but one clone, Commander Bly, the clone squad leader of the 327th Star Corps, who carried out Secura's execution. He nearly turned pure evil, only stopped when he found Secura's lightsaber, felt her hand on his shoulder, and promised never to act out of anger again. Little did he know, I was born. When he fought the Sith Triumvirate, the Lord of Betrayal, Darth Traya, absorbed Smith's dark essence and made me, unintentionally I might add. Ever since, I've been killed by him twice, only to return stronger."

"Why would you tell me this?" Poe asked.

"So I could distract you long enough for this..."

A massive explosion from Csilla was seen from the Emperor's Labyrinth, massive enough to pass the atmosphere by miles.

"What did you do?" Smith asked.

"Don't worry. Your friends are alive still. Though I can't say the same about your wife or the Chiss."

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did."

"You try and paint Smith as the villain," Poe said. "There is no comparison between you and him."

"Hmm, shame about that," the Warlord said. He turned to an officer. "Take them to the hanger."

 

***

 

Finn, Rose, and Commodus were stunned by the massive explosion. Another explosion happened when a figure with a yellow and a red lightsaber appeared.

"Let my friends go, now," the figure demanded.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hold the prisoners back," Commodus ordered as he pulled his lightsaber out. "I will take care of this."

Rey and Commodus fought for twelve minutes straight, neither gaining an advantage against the other.

A transport ship landed nearby and the pilot was tossed from the ship. Smith and Poe appeared and freed Finn, Rose, fourteen soldiers, and eight Jedi taken prisoner.

"Rey, get on the ship, NOW!" Smith demanded.

"But Commodus-"

"Trust me."

Rey broke off from Commodus and headed to the transporter. Smith engaged with Commodus and fought for five minutes and stood a meter apart.

"You can't beat me," Commodus said. "The Republic is done for, the war is over, and when you're dead, I'll have killed the last Revanite."

"Wow, you are an idiot," Smith said. "The Republic will not die this time, the war is only entered the final stage, and you might kill the Revanites, but you can't kill the lost bloodline of Revan."

 

***

 

Rey removed her helmet, looked at Finn, and embraced him.

"I missed you," Finn whispered.

"I love you," Rey said back.

"What?"

"I love you, so much." Rey leaned in and kissed Finn.

"I must be dreaming."

"If you are, it must be a good one." She kissed him again.

"Wait, how did you escape?"

"Revan helped me."

"Why?"

"He told me I was descended from him. My name is Rey Shan."

Finn was confused, but his confusion was interrupted by Rey kissing him again.

 

***

 

Commodus was filling with rage. "I'll destroy her, you, and all of it."

"Darth Caedus said the same thing and it got him killed at the end," Smith said. "Also, I was never here." He turned his activated lightsaber into his chest and it went though him without hurting him.

"No," Commodus said.

"See you around, Kiddo," Smith said as he disappeared.

"NO!" Commodus screamed in anger.

 

***

 

Smith fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone was worried that he died.

"He is still alive," Rey said. "But he is weakened by the projection."

"Alright, we are out of here," Poe said, putting the ship into light speed.

 

***

 

Commodus marched onto the Emperor's Labyrinth and confronted the Warlord. "You lying, little-" he was cut off by an invisible hand around his neck.

"Watch your tongue in the future," the Warlord said. "I am the man in charge here. You better remember that or you won't have a tongue to hold back next time." He released his grip on Commodus. "Because next time, it will be the Endgame for the Republic." He stared into the stars and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Though I want to give a heads up that the conclusion won't be out for a while. I need to re-work on the plot before I start it. Also, in each chapter in the next story, I will give a story synopses of other stories that could happened, by me or anyone who might have more knowledge than me. These will be a set of stories in a new Star Wars Saga I have christened the Smith Saga. It will include a new set of episodes 1-9 and spin-off stories, even set before the first chronological episode in the Saga.
> 
> Next time, the conclusion to the Skywalker and Smith Sagas: STAR WARS: EPISODE XII- THE FINAL CONFLICT
> 
> 7/2/19 update: added a line that is a reference to a scene from Rebels Season 4 episode 12, Wolves and a Door.


End file.
